Make A Wish'
by ChEsHiRe81
Summary: What could POSSIBLY happen on Samantha Arias' Birthday, during an evening with just the ladies? It's just another end to a long day at the office and through the sky, after a couple little curiosity boxes are opened. Then, it's not a contemplation of what could go wrong but rather an engaging temptation of what could ALL go right...


Along the balcony of the black ops unit fingers grazed the password along the screen unlocking the phone as the message popped up..

 _Got the grub, the bottles. Taken care of the candles and jams. You think she'll agree to it?_

Picking up the device carefully fingers typed out a reply..

 _Leave it to me. How did you do on your end?_

An emoji of a thumbs up and a grin was enough of an answer. A grin instantly spread along her smooth and authorative lips as the Director let the ideas trail along her mind pushing away from the balcony to return back in just as the sun began to set. Everything was in order and it had been quite the slow and boring day at the DEO.

"Hey Boss…" Vasquez approached walking up the stairs coming to Alex. "I got it from here. Go on, we're good." Both women smiled nodding and Alex patted Susan on the shoulder hearing a whoosh through the com and a sigh.

"That's my cue. Night Vasquez. Night guys!" The remaining agents around waved and shouted night to their boss as Alex quickly headed down the steps to rush off to the garage and grab her motorcycle.

After all….she had plans for tonight..

* * *

The sigh of the Super as she flew into her apartment was enough indication of the gruesome day she had endured. Starting out with a barking yelling and cursing Snapper, a massive pile of articles on her desk since James had decided being Guardian was more important than working on CATCO projects, and to top it all off her boss Lena had to go to a conference in Italy regarding L-Corp and it left the blonde completely overwhelmed from the day.

Walking over she turned on her player as cds shuffled and a song on random began to blare through the speakers making Kara sigh again harder.

' _I'm at a payphone trying to call home.._

 _All of my change I spent on you._

 _Where have the times gone?_

 _Baby, it's all wrong.._

 _Where are the plans we made for two….'_

"Go figures.." Kara muttered dropping her shoulders and trudging to the shower itching to get the stench of Supergirl duties off her body that hadn't just hit her suit.

Not even five minutes more and there was a jingle of keys a click of locks undone and a turn of the knob as the blonde poked her head out of the bathroom door to see whom was coming in but the moment she heard the heartbeat she knew it was her sister.

"Hey sis...wha…." Alex shut the door to turn to what she heard on her sister's boombox rather stunned as the lyrics played.

' _If "Happy Ever After" did exist…_

 _I would still be holding you like this…_

 _All those fairy tales are full of shit,_

 _One more fucking love song. I'll be sick…'_

"My my Kar. YOU have something with cuss words?" Alex laughed hearing a groan from the shower since her sister had left the bathroom door open as she walked down the hall to lean in the doorway to the room.

"Cut me some slack Lexy….they were out of the clean version.." The blonde grumbled as she continued washing her body trying to cleanse more than that with her thoughts everywhere. Alex heard the sigh as she smiled without her sister seeing since she was in the shower.

"Sure…..keep telling yourself that." A groan for a response with the older sister scheming as she went. "So….we are going out tonight."

"Whyyyyy….can't we just netflix and chill here?" Kara whined rinsing her hair.

"Nope. Listen, I got a last minute dinner party and I need you as my wingman..well, wing gal."

"What kinda party?" Alex smirked hearing her sister squirting soap out of a bottle.

"A….special one." The Director knew how to reel her sister in slowly and that's what she was gonna do.

"What's the dress code?" Kara curiously asked.

"Well, let's just say….you DON'T have to wear your glasses tonight." Alex waited and with patience and prosper as the blonde poked her head out to give her a puzzled look. "I'm gonna be your fashion assistance tonight Kar. Trust me." A groan grumble and huff and the woman went back to her shower. Alex decided to change the subject. "Have you heard from Lena?" What the older Danvers sister didn't realize was the severity of the situation as her sister whimpered. "Kar?" Alex was worried now.

"I think…..she's figured it out Alex." Kara told her with sorrow in her voice that was pained with a dread not even a night out could cure.

"How?" Alex asked, this news to her.

"I had some files to go over on the emails at work and….Lena had said check hers in case she needed anything for her conference.." Kara began to explain turning off the water putting her arm out hand grabbing around for the towel and Alex thought about hiding it then decided to hand it to her. "So...I was checking on one email and that's when I noticed she'd left a couple pictures up for her private home email to send to from her work one. I opened them…." Kara stepped out of the shower wrapping the towel around herself her hair still dripping and the look of defeat in her blue eyes crushed Alex's heart and instantly made her want to protect her sister. "...they were of Supergirl and….me.."

"Wait….what?" Now Alex was confused.

"Of me as Supergirl Ally….then of me as Kara Danvers...side by side." Kara tried to help her sister understand then sighed and gave more. "She used a body scan software on both. 100% match." Now….Alex's eyes were wide her jaw slack. "I don't know if she has seen it yet or not because the email isn't sent but the scan was done at 3 pm today. She's been at the conference since yesterday." Alex brought her hand to her mouth rubbed it down her jaw then grunted. "Alex!" Kara whined loudly making her sister jump. "What do I do?!"

"I…." Alex thought back to the conversation she had with someone yesterday over dinner and sighed then waved her hands. "No. Tonight….you don't think about it."

"But.." Kara tried but Alex waved her hand again shaking her head.

"No. Tonight….tonight, you are not to think about the buts, the worries, the sad eyes. Not tonight." Kara looked in her sister's eyes and saw absolutely no wiggle room to retort with a complaint. "Good. Now...I have an idea for what you are gonna wear…" She smirked as her sister looked at her puzzled once more..

* * *

Looking out at the city lights, even with all the chaos of it along the streets and the traffic horns and noises throughout….the view was extraordinary. She had to admit, her friend new how to wine and dine especially on her birthday.

Sipping a glass of red wine even with her hair curled in beautiful waves along her flawless bare shoulders following a trail to the scandliss dark purple dress that hung low along her chest giving quite the cleavage shot made her ravenous. Then to the simple drape of the material that was tied around the back of her neck to follow around hugging all of her body nicely to slip around the back that showed the wonderful tan skin bare until it met right above her ass, then draped down as she crossed her dangerous black high heels to lean along the balcony of the skyrise veranda making the bottom of the dress dance in the breeze. It wasn't until her second sip did she hear quite the teasing whistle and knew whom it was.

She couldn't help but whistle at the woman before her that looked positively like the cat's meow. Alex had every ounce of her imagination running in wonderfully tempting ideas of how to undress the gorgeous sexy Samantha. She kept her eyes locked on the brunette's as she clicked heels all the way over to her in her favorite tantillus knee high black boots as her legs ran smoothly with tightly fitting dark blue jeans with a braided black leather belt and intricate celtic buckle in silver then to the front lace and back lace black corset with the ends tied firmly along her rather visible back. Then to top it off her hair in dark auburn waves and in her manicured nailed hands a bottle of their favorite liquor with the neck wrapped with a silver ribbon and in her other hand what appeared to be an envelope and no doubt a birthday card.

"My my….Miss Arias...not an ounce of disappointment for the view.." Alex smirked and ran her tongue along her lips making Sam gulp then gather her wits about her smiling.

"My, Director….a night off? How _devious_ of a boss of such a firm.." Sam chuckled as both of them met in a hug after Alex held out the bottle and card to which Arias took then embraced her to kiss her cheek and whisper in her ear. "Did you…"

"Yep." Alex grinned ear to ear nodding as their embrace broke and she heard a song she hadn't heard in a while on the speakers of the patio. Turning she presented her sister and if Sam hadn't understood how incredibly sexy Alex looked, her sister….was...wow.

Coming over with a click of not too high heeled boots that were partially covered in the black skin tight leather pants that had black laces running along the sides on both legs all the way to the top of the thigh, that were buckled with three smaller silver clips up the fly of them to a sash for a belt in a rich midnight blue that glistened somewhat and draped the ends along a side making everything hug perfectly along her lower half even though the pants rode low. Then to the smooth tight leather vest that zipped up and buckled up with thicker clips to stop right where the cleavage was and drape around her neck leaving her mostly backless except for the bottom of the back where the material wrapped around. But then the vest rode higher and if her well defined abs weren't known before, they were rather prominent now. Then with her completely sleeveless her tone biceps were on display while draping up her neck all her blonde hair was bunched up under what seemed like a more french style biker hat in black leather as well, dipped down some over her forehead. Though it wasn't until the glasses were gone that Sam REALLY saw the woman before her for whom she really was, besides gorgeous like her sister.

Even with a dab of makeup, which Kara didn't really need and a touch of lipstick to curve her lips some with flare Samantha wondered how the hell she hadn't seen it before. Then the confidence that the cerulean blue hues had bore began to usher shy and contemplating nervousness and her hands came together for her to fidget with her fingers.

"You look beautiful Kara." Sam smiled moving to hug Kara whom returned it.

"I um….she didnt really...well I didn't know it was...anyway...um...so um..happy birthday Sam." Kara finally got out which made Sam chuckle and Alex laugh shaking her head rolling her eyes.

"Thank you Kara." Sam looked to Alex briefly as her eyes went to the right and Sam pretended to crack her neck to see whom was starting to approach the patio doors. "Hey, help yourself to the goodies on the table by the balcony. Grab a drink okay?"

"Ok, and Sam?" Arias looked back to her. "Thanks for um…"

"Your secret is safe and thank you. For ALL you did for me...for Ruby." Kara smiled nodding then pretended to sniff the air smirking. "Snacks are at the rail." Sam laughed as the blonde headed that way. Finally with both Alex and Sam alone she moved closer to the beautiful Director. "So…"

"She cleans up pretty good huh?" Alex smirked as they slapped each other's hands in success. "So, how did you manage to work it out?"

"That's the thing. So….don't get mad but...Lena knows." Arias explained as Alex sighed nodding. "But...we talked and quite a bit and listen...being a billionaire has its perks let me tell ya because she wouldn't have been able to get back here on a regular airplane."

"So…" Alex raised an eyebrow curious now. "How did she get back here?"

"On my private jet." They both heard a soft whisper as the Luthor came over to them in a stunning versace low rise high slit midnight blue gown with her hair partially braided then the rest cascading down her bare back with her dress tied at the back of the neck like Sam's with a dangling diamond necklace and small but gorgeous sapphire stone for a pendant resting right above her breasts. Then she clicked over in her two inch high heels knowing not too much height was needed all the while holding a bouquet of sterling silver roses wrapped in a dark purple satin ribbon holding them out to her friend. "Happy birthday gorgeous.." Alex gawked.

"Oooo careful, Danvers may get jealous of your flattery." Sam smirked but then she saw the look Alex was giving Lena. "Ladies…"

"Shovel talk….later." Alex told the Luthor whom swallowed hard under the dangerous hues of Alex Danvers, Agent and Boss of the DEO. Not even going into anymore Lena stepped away to walk down the few stairs and make her way over to the rail only to stop completely by the sight..

* * *

Alex and Sam watched everything as they came up a couple steps to get a better view seeing how the Luthor had completely froze in place. It was then Sam pulled out her phone to which Alex looked over.

"What are you…" She whispered but Sam shushed her showing her the tracklist for the bluetooth system for her stereo as another song began to play.

Lena's eyes suddenly swam with rich enchantment upon looking at the stunning sexy creature before her completely at a loss for words at how her best friend looked.

' _I see you over there, so hypnotic,_

 _Thinking 'bout what I do to that body_

 _I get you like oooh baby baby,_

 _Oooh baby baby, ah-oooh baby baby oooh baby baby._

 _Got no drink in my hand, but I'm wasted.._

 _Getting drunk of the thought of you naked…'_

"Oooooh fuck….me…." Lena stammered out and instantly the blonde that had been leaning at the balcony rail stiffened with tension as she slowly turned around dreading the confrontation she knew was apparent. But nothing else could come out of the Luthor's mouth the minute the blonde turned around to face her, _bare_ from disguise for the first time. Lena couldn't stop the thoughts running tempting claws along her brain as her eyes ran down from Kara's frightened eyes, free of glasses to the exquisite display of a rather humble amount of cleavage to where the vest ended and OH how her abs were defined and toned and soooo delicious looking. Lena felt herself unconsciously lick her lips as she continued her gaze downward and wasn't disappointed finding every bit of the woman's slick form so rather sexy.

"Le….Lee….Lena…" Kara tried to speak unsure how to even begin as the woman, this woman that happened to be her best friend, this woman that was supposed to be at a conference in another country….this woman that MIGHT know, no NOW knows it all...just... _checked me out?_ Kara felt an eyebrow raise as this same women began to stalk toward her and she couldn't help but admire with a lick of lips of her own, how positively breathtaking Lena looked tonight. "I…" The Luthor came directly up to her and Kara felt herself backing up until her ass was against the rail as she gulped. "You look…"

"I look…?" Lena questioned as she gazed at Kara with a hunger that was far too tempting to ignore.

' _Girl tonight you're the prey I'm the hunter.._

 _Take you here, take you there take you under…_

 _Imagine me whispering in your ear, then I wanna…_

 _Take off your clothes and put something on ya…'_

Kara gathered all the fire she still had in her to give the woman ALL of what was really on what her body, her mind, her shaking soul was wondering and with her eyes shifting darker even Lena felt that gaze light her up and make heat rush down into her aching core.

"You look….ravaging...heavenly….incredibly tempting….you make me wanna.."

"Make you wanna?" Lena asked swallowing down the fire once more that seemed to be lining every nerve in her in one direction, which was right between her quivering legs. Then Kara moved off the rail and pressed her body directly into Lena's trembling one as she dipped her head in timing with the leg she positioned between the Luthor's to shuffle forward. Lena felt a hot breath on her exposed neck causing her to shiver in torrent desire. Kara's lips brushed along the side of her neck to trail up to her ear and purr into it making her practically melt on the spot. Then both sets of hands slid along her torso to slip behind her back with one hand slipping up her spine causing a shutter and the other sliding down to clench an ass cheek making her jump and that's when she felt the leather clad leg push against her aching center and she knew with that one push the silky lace panties she had on were downright soaked.

"Make me wanna...make you….. _scream...my….name…_ " Kara spoke with a yearning beckoning desire as she suddenly clenched Lena to her and then sped forward causing a gasp from the Luthor until her back was up against the wall with the blonde's leather clad leg lifting up and rubbing her with a hand coming down at the front to grab her dress and bunch up the bottom to lift it and bring her leg under the dress. Hiking it up she came in contact with Lena's drenched panties and as Kara began assaulting the Luthor with hungry and growling kisses and lavishes of tongue Lena was panting with so much pent up ache, need and desire. She never imagined in a million years that all the times she had been checking Kara Danvers out, pining over a possibility of more, that the blonde had been pondering the same.

But now...the thoughts were coming in rich rushed moaning ache as she remembered thinking her best friend had to be straight since her and Mon-El and then her mind went to how she'd basically sent away Kara's love...SUPERGIRL'S love and the guilt ate at her. But then, here she was...and here, she was open. Here, the secrets were out and obviously so was Kara to Lena with how teasingly she caressed the Luthor's body all the while having Lena practically ride the blonde's leg. She needed release so fucking badly and Kara was driving her mad with wicked torment by rubbing Lena with her leg. Lena was ready to yell but then the leg went away and suddenly a hand was up against her center to which she gasped and threw her head back arching for her best friend as fingers danced along her soaked panties.

"Mmmmm…..you smell so fucking good Lee….do you know how damn hot you are like this?" Kara purred in her best friend's ear feeling her confidence returning using her tone of Supergirl on Lena. "Are you needing release badly my beautiful sexy Luthor?"

"Ooooh fuck….fuck Kara…" Lena could barely comprehend simple words so high on the feel of Kara's fingers massaging her over her panties rolling her hips and bucking against the blonde's rather skilled hand.

"Do you….want your….Supergirl...to fuck you Lee…?" Kara spoke with such a seductive tone the Luthor couldn't even respond so instead she nodded. "Mmmmm...that's not an answer…." Kara told her as she slid one finger inside the panties making Lena buck by the action and that's when Supergirl really came out to play, and yanked to tear the annoying flimsy material right off her body making Lena gasp. Then Kara pressed her fingers directly over Lena's dripping folds making her moan and shiver with need. "Now...what...is your answer…." The Kryptonian knew by the scent of Lena's beautiful aroma, by her heartbeat, and her body's reactions she wasn't pushing the terms.

"Supergirl…..please….. _fuck_ ….this...Luthor….nowwww…." Kara felt her eyes darken even more in lust and hunger as she gripped the woman to her and dashed into the upper level bedroom window disappearing with Lena out of sight from both Sam and Alex.

Arias looked up then heard a slam of a door rather hard then a crash against the wall as she tensed up suddenly only for Alex to slip behind her and drape her arms around her waist.

"Ummmm…" They heard another crash and even Alex looked up tensing some. They heard several crashes, a clash, a shatter that sounded like glass and a thump thump thump getting louder and faster as Sam dropped her jaw. "Is that what I…."

"OOOOOOOH KARA!" They heard Lena scream as Alex pulled from Sam slightly to walk over to the bottle the woman had set on the table holding up a hand as they heard the thumps get louder faster and screams of Lena get louder along with several profanities.

"I'm gonna need half the bottle to wipe the thoughts of Lena's orgasms by my sister from my poor dirty mind…" Alex told her as Sam chuckled.

"Well…. I did play ' _Scream'_ for a song so…."

"OOOOOH SUPERGIRL…..FUCK ME YES!" Sam instantly popped open the expensive liquor for them with the opener not even bothering with the glasses taking a long swig.

"Better share Arias…" Alex muttered as Sam held out the bottle and watched Danvers take a few drinks then tremble.

"It burns some." She told her as Alex set the bottle down nodding. "Well…." Sam smirked. "It IS my birthday…" Brown eyes slid to hazel ones with a smirk.

"Make a wish….and I'll grant your request…..Samantha….Arias…" Alex purred leaning back in the chair as Sam moved closer and straddled her lap in her beautiful dress to drape her arms around Alex's neck. "Mmmm….do I get to give you spankings too?"

"I think we can arrange that." Sam told the Director leaning in to slowly bring her lips to Alex's and use her teeth to grab Alex's lower lip between them then release it. "How about….we test out the hot tub here, around the corner." Alex chuckled.

"Why Miss Arias...are you suggesting we slip out of our evening wear and settle under the bubbles completely…...bare?"

"Oooooh that I am." Sam leaned in again to kiss Alex with much more fervor as their lips pressed against each other's in ache in hunger and pent up sexual frustration giving way to tongues instantly clashing together and more screams heard from above at the window from the Luthor. Sam broke the kiss smirking. "Looks like…I got my wish after all….."

 _ **\- Fin -**_


End file.
